


i win

by AslansCompass



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, S2 Finale Spoilers, The Maltese Falcon Job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass
Summary: Okay, so the plan had gone south. Good thing Sophie showed up with a way out. But Nate Ford still has a few cards up his sleeve.Everyone's going to walk away from this.(everyone important)(Spoilers for s2 finale, The Maltese Falcon Job)





	i win

Nate pulls his hand away from his gut, winching as the pain increased. Red. Blood red. 

_Oh, perfect._

And despite himself, he almost laughs. Because it _is_ perfect, perfect in a way he couldn't have planned. It's his way out. They can all walk away. He takes the cuffs from his jacket and snaps one to the railing. "Yes, Sterling. We have a deal."

Hardison protests first, waving at the 'copter. 

He's taught them too well. Even a year ago, they would have split like bananas at the first sign of cops. Now, when safety is so close, they won't take it. Does he have to spell out everything? Nate stares at Sterling. "I agree to turn state's evidence." 

Keep talking, that's the ticket. Don't let his voice falter. Dangle the carrot. 

Nevins raises her gun, but she's barely a player in this scene. It's him vs Sterling; it was always going to end like this. 

Sterling agrees. 

Nate can't give them a chance to argue. "You guys are the most honorable people I have ever met in my life. You've become my family. My only family. I won't forget that." He turns to Eliot. "Now get 'em on the chopper. Please. Now!"

The last word, almost a scream, tears the wound further; he can feel a fresh stickiness on his hand. He can't wait much longer. Suits aren't meant to hide bloodstains. 

Sophie leaves last, bending over for one last kiss. She tastes like tears, bitter salt and angry cayenne pepper. "You call me. You tell me you need me, so you can do _this_?"

He welcomes the sting on his cheek. It clears his vision just enough that he can see the team board the helicopter. 

As Eliot boards the chopper, Nate finally pulls his hand out of the jacket. He can't say anything, but he doesn't need to. Nevins yells; Sterling swears.The world seems very loud and very quiet at the same time. He hopes the rest of the team can't hear him over the helicopter. Better that way; better if this is the last they see of him, calm and confident. Later they can find his name in the obituaries, later they can realize that he'd never breathe a word of them to Sterling. 

"Who the hell is this guy?" 

His lips curl in a thin smile. "I'm Nate Ford, and I'm a thief." 


End file.
